THE MIGHTIEST HERO ON EARTH
by 7ProMasterRex7
Summary: a story about me were i join the avengers and become their leader in their batles
1. the new avenger

i was reading an avengers comic book it was issue 69 (xdddd get it 69) and were the avngrs where figting ultron but ultron was waaaay to powerful so he was a bout to beat thema but ten the avngers said we need ur help! and i was teletranported to th comic book it felt weird but like and then i see all the avengers and they be like finish ultron were 2 weak rn and i got were ultron was and he laughed and said hahahahahaha weak human mortal your powers cant compare to my and then i said no ur wrong im the most powerful guy on earth fucking bitch and i punched his vibrenium body tahat reveled an autodestruction buton i pushed it and ultron died then cap said i thing we found a new member for our team then every1 noded and i be like yeah im mighty and then they take me to the stark tower to celebr8 and then i went to the bathroom and black widow followed me and said ur the best and started to give me a blowjob but i said not yet slut ur not worthy of my body yet then she said ok baby and then everybody drank beer and smoked weed and we also played some call of duty of course im an exprt so i beat everybody tony was second cuz he is good with tecnology ten cap cuz and then thor but thor broke the controler because he raged wen i noscoped him xddddddddd but ten every1 was alredy gong to bed and i decide to watch gravite fals on tv but ten ultron apeared on the screen and said i will be back... i woke up every1 and they said were not worried cuz you are here now then the next day there was somthing about a bad guy a really powerful in the news and cap said avengers ass but then i punched him in the face and i told him no im the new leader so i say it now he said ok leader we trust in u and i said avengers assemble!


	2. armors r 4 pusies

i woke up fearing that it had ben a dream but i was stil wit the avngers ten tony said hey u dont hav a weapon or suit yet i gota get u 1 an then i said yeah sure can u giv me 1 of ur armors tony said no tose r mine and then i said but rodes has 1 but hes black thats why i showed him mercy and then i be like ok if i beat u in a batle i get ur armor then we had a firs batle (i wont descibe it in this chapter cuz my stupid mom wants me to go to sleep alredy uhhghghg fk dammit but i wil put it in the next 1 as a flashback) the i won and pepers was like ur my hero and we had crazy sex and tony be like ur slut ten she slaped tony and every1 said yeah tony u gota giv him an armor and he gave it to my but ten i said i learned a lessen is that i dont need an ermor to be powerfel cuz im not a bitch like u and i destroyed the armor in 1 punch


	3. the rice of the decepticon part 1

all of us wer in teh avngers tower we were in the street then tony said guys im detecting a radioponic trensmisen ovr but i cant hear it cuz its encrypted we hav to get dis tingy caled the chroma key thene everybody sed wow and was shocked i be like wtf u guys talkin bout and then they tel me chroma key is the tecnelogichel key dat can decript ever1thing i be like wow we ned dat but ten they say the problem is its guardied by unknow ancient powerful beings and i be like but were more powereful so we went to dat place wee had to go 2 som dunes we were in the ancent dunes and then a voice said ur not going troug dis fortres and i be like oh yeah then show us wat u got bitch and then a robot apeared he started 2 trow green gas at us every1 was shocked everything went black and i be like wtf is going on i was in dis room with some ancient metalic stuff and they said ur the key to dis ten i woke up in the dunes but ther was no 1 from gthe avengeres i be like wth then i was sad and mad cuz somebody took my teamates away 4m me and their guna pay wit their lives ima hunt em down then i looked around and saw dat some of their weapons were still der they didnt take em away in 1 hand i grabed caps shield i also tried to lift teh mijolnair but couldnt although i did move it a little i grabed black widows gun and hawkeys arrows and i also tough abotu puting on ims armer but ten i remember our firs batle dat last day it was and intense and intens and im tied to punch me but i ws faste i grabed his iron fist and meltd it wit my lasor vision next he used a beam from his ark reacttor dat pushd me very back but ten i usd my hands to absorb teh energi from the blast and thorwd it back but im avoided it ten i punchd him in his ugly faic and his mask broke to a 100000 pices ten he throwsd a nucler misil at me which cut of my rite hand but i quikly grew a new 1 back ten i finally beat him wit some karate tecnices i was now filed wit determination and scremed i wil save u avengers! just as as a misterious carecther laughed in the back and said the decepticon wil rice again!


	4. CHANGING TITLE OF DIS CUZ MANY STORY HAS

im changing the titl of dis story just so u guis no cuz many oter lame stupid boring storys (prety much everything not made by me) ha v the same name and i dont want drama and confusion also trotd 2 (the rice of the decepticen 2) wil come soon


End file.
